Stay
by pinkgurl804
Summary: Songfic to Stay by Sugarland dealing with Draco's feelings concerning Ginny and her unability to just stay with him


Disclaimer: I don't anything at all, though if i did the 7th book would have ended a lot differently...JK owns HP and Sugarland owns the song

AN: I know that this song is from a female's perspective, but I was at a Sugarland concert recently and I couldn't help but think of Draco singing (or thinking) this concerning himself, Ginny & of course the 'Boy-who-bloody-won't-die' – straight from Draco's mouth, or at least the mouth of the Draco in my story…Enjoy!

**Stay**

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying  
_

Ginny & Draco were in the middle of a very enjoyable snogging session when a piercing ring could be heard.

"Bloody hell Gin! Just ignore that damn thing, you know its Potter….its always the bloody-boy-who-just-won't-die."

"You know I can't do that, he might get suspicious of this…thing" snapped Ginny as she gestured between them. She slowly got up off of Draco and grabbed the cell phone that Harry had insisted buying for her from the other room.

_And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying  
_

After ten minutes had gone by, Draco finally gave up on Ginny returning. He got up from his bed and sauntered off to the front room of his London flat. As he reached the room he was able to hear the tale end her conversation.

"I love you too Harry…I'll be home real soon, let me just wrap up my shopping for the day".

At this she closed the phone and turned to face Draco as she told him "I'm really sorry baby, but I need to go home, I've been gone all day and you know how he gets".

"What about how I get when you leave me again? Can't you see how this is killing me each every time? I love you so much Gin, but you just won't leave him" quietly responded Draco

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you next time" Ginny then stood on her tippy toes and gave him a quick peek on the lips and with that she was gone.

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

After Ginny left, Draco just stared at the spot she was at for a long time. Finally he threw a glass vase at it as he stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. He opened up a cabinet and grabbed an unopened bottle of Firewhiskey. As he sat on the tile floor of his kitchen he chugged the alcohol in an attempt to dull the pain he was trying to ignore. He finally ended up passing out on the floor, tightly clutching the bottle of Firewhiskey.

_You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share  
_

The next afternoon, Ginny stopped by Draco's flat to see if she could possible finish what was started the night before. She was greeted with a passed out Draco in his kitchen. Ginny reached down to pick up the bottle and wake him up.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy get your arse up right now!" hollered Ginny

Draco slowly lifted his head, opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. With his hand on his head he angrily requested, "Will you shut the bloody hell up? I feel like I was just hit by a train and the extremely loud volume of your voice is not helping matters"

"It is your own bloody fault that you feel that way! Why did you feel the need to drink the WHOLE bottle!" she replied

"Because of you! You are always leaving me, no matter how much I tell you that I love you time and time again you still insist on going back to potter. And don't tell me it's because you love him and not me, because we both know that isn't the truth. I just can't do this anymore; I can't be the other guy. You have to pick, either him or me, you can't have us both" answered Draco.

Ginny just stood there looking at him with her wide eyes before responding to him that she needed to think, and with that she quickly Apparated out of the flat.

_I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

As the days and weeks went by Draco kept holding on to the belief that Ginny would be back. One day, just as he was realizing that he would always come in second to bloody Potter he heard a soft knocking on his door. He went over to open it and saw Ginny with two large suitcases at her feet.

"I did it Draco, I left him for you, please tell me I'm not too late and that I can stay here" She quietly asked

Draco took one look at her and pulled her close for a long sensuous kiss, "All I ever wanted from you love was for you to just stay"

_Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay_


End file.
